Noche 219
by Manu259
Summary: -¡Mana es la causa de todo, por eso Mana debe morir!- El Conde gritó lanzándose contra Allen. -Maldición si no puedo activar a Crown, no podré luchar-. Allen pensó antes de moverse para evitar un segundo puñetazo pero... Este fic participa en el reto 'Noche 219' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas', espero les guste.


**Noche 219**

**Este fic participa en el reto 'Noche 219' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas', para decirlo de forma simple es lo que podría pasar en el próximo manga de D Gray-Man que todos debemos de estar pidiendo que salga.**

**Espero les guste y es obvio que D Gray-Man no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Mana, Mana, cierto tu eres Mana-. El Conde seguía diciendo mientras observaba a Allen que trataba de activar su Inocencia. -¡Mana es la causa de todo, por eso Mana debe morir!- Al decir esto lanzo otro puñetazo hacia Allen que fue incapaz de evadirlo y termino siendo lanzado hacia una pared.

-Maldición si no puedo activar a Crown, no podré luchar-. Allen pensó antes de moverse para evitar un segundo puñetazo pero el Conde termino dándole una patada en su lugar. –Maldición-. Allen dijo tratando de moverse pero un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo lo evito.

-Muere Mana-. El conde dijo una vez más tratando de golpear a Allen que aun trataba de moverse pero Johnny de pronto agarro a Allen y lo arrastro lejos del golpe para después ponerse a correr.

-¿Por qué el Conde está aquí?- Johnny se preguntó mientras seguía corriendo con el Conde pisándole los talones.

-Johnny suéltame y escapa-. Allen dijo aun sintiendo dolor en su brazo de Inocencia.

-Claro que no hare eso Allen-. Johnny respondió antes de tomar una curva por un callejón. -No hay forma de que te deje morir aquí, aun tienes que recuperarte, vencer al catorceavo y volver a la orden con todos los demás-.

-ESO NO ES ALGO TAN FACIL-. Allen gritó.

-Lo sé pero también sé que te las ingeniaras de alguna manera-. Johnny respondió no viéndose afectado por el repentino gritó. -Digo con todo a lo que has sobrevivido no iras a dejar que un Noah se quede con tu cuerpo, ¿cierto?-

Allen se quedó mirando a Johnny por un segundo antes de sonreír y soltarse de Johnny. -Si tienes razón-. Allen se volteó para ver al Conde que estaba destrozando las paredes a medida que se acercaba. -No hay forma de que deje que un Noah se quede con mi cuerpo…- A la mitad de la oración agarro su brazo izquierdo. -…NI DE QUE MUERA AQUÍ, CROWN CLOWN ACTIVATE-. Tiro de su brazo haciendo que la espada se formara y al instante la coloco en medio de un golpe del Conde.

-MANAAA-. El Conde gritó tratando de golpearlo nuevamente pero esta vez Allen esquivo el ataque para después saltar hacia el Conde moviendo su espada tratando de cortarlo pero esta tan solo reboto.

-Pero que- Allen no pudo terminar de hablar debido a otro golpe del Conde que por poco no logra bloquear con su espada pero aun así terminó siendo empujado hacia atrás.

-MANA-. El Conde siguió gritando mientras trataba de aplastar a Allen que apenas y estaba logrando esquivar los ataques.

-Maldición necesitó encontrar una oportunidad para atacar- Allen pensó antes de bloquear un golpe por parte del Conde con la capa de su Inocencia. –Piensa tiene que haber una forma de golpearlo- Allen siguió tratando de encontrar una apertura para atacar al Conde pero este no paraba sus ataques en ningún momento y solo seguía golpeando.

Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que entre golpes llegaron hasta la plaza principal de la ciudad que para desgracia de Allen estaba llena de gente.

-Maldición-. Allen pensó antes de esquivar otro ataque e intentar golpear al Conde pero al igual que antes el ataque reboto.

-MUERE MANA- El Conde nuevamente lanzó un golpe pero cuando Allen lo esquivo este siguió de largo en dirección a una niña que se le quedo viendo.

A Allen se le abrieron los ojos como platos antes de usar el Clown Belt para lanzarse en dirección a la niña y antes de que el Conde la golpeara cubrirla por completo con su capa el golpe lanzando a ambos hacia un edificio.

-¿Estas bien?-. Allen le preguntó a la niña mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe. Ella solo asintió quedándose viéndolo. –Eso es bueno, por favor aléjate de este lugar y ve con tus padres, ¿sí?-. De nuevo la niña solo asintió así que Allen hizo que su capa dejara de cubrirlos y la vio corriendo lejos del lugar, ni bien se fue Allen cayo de rodillas escupiendo sangre. –Valió la pena-. Allen pensó antes de limpiarse la sangre con la manga y prepararse para seguir enfrentando al Conde.

-MANA-. El Conde grito nuevamente mientras se abalanzaba contra Allen.

-¡Ya deja de repetir su nombre!- Allen puso su espada en el medio y después forzó al golpe a desviarse mientras el giraba en el lugar. -DEATH ORBS-. Allen forzó al Conde a alejarse con las explosiones generadas por su ataque e inmediatamente se lanzó contra él. -CROSS GRAVE-. El golpe forzó al Conde a atravesar todo un edificio hasta el otro lado. Luego de su ataque combinado Allen tuvo que usar su espada para sostenerse en pie.

-Allen-. Johnny lo llamo mientras corría en su dirección. -¿Estas bien?-. La pregunta se contestó sola cuando Allen cayó sobre una rodilla y respiraba agitadamente. –Esto es malo hay que salir de aquí ahora-. Johnny dijo esto mientras empezaba ayudaba a Allen a correr lejos del Conde, pero ni bien trataron de alejarse este apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Adónde vas Neah? Descuida en cuanto mate a Mana todo estará bien-. El Conde dijo confundiendo más a Allen, pero ni bien empezó a moverse para atacar una puerta en forma de corazón apareció en el medio y Road salió de esta saltando hacia el Conde.

-Maestro milenario-. Dijo toda sonriente mientras lo abrazaba y el Conde parecía haber recuperado la conciencia ya que se detuvo.

-Road-. El Conde dijo antes que la cara volviera a unirse. -¿En dónde has estado Road? Has tenido a toda la familia preocupada- Esto ya con su tono de siempre.

-Perdón maestro milenario necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas-. Road se disculpó.

-Bueno, bueno supongo que todo está bien entonces, volvamos para que Sheril deje de llorar-.

-Si-. Road dijo abriendo otra puerta pero antes de pasar por esta dijo. –Nos veremos luego Allen, ojala puedas venir a nuestro lado pronto-. Y con eso ambos se fueron.

Allen y Johnny se quedaron observando el lugar en donde la puerta estaba para después decir al mismo tiempo. -¿Qué demonios pasó?-. Pero eso fue interrumpido por Allen que empezó a toser sangre.

-Allen-. Johnny empezó a cargarlo otra vez mientras volvía para buscar sus cosas y curar a Allen y en cuanto llego vio una carta de Kanda dirigida a él.

-Ya me canse de ser niñero del Moyashi a partir de ahora volveré a la Orden y no volverán a encontrarse con nadie de ahí hasta que vuelvan-. Decía la carta.

Johnny sonrió porque se dio cuenta de lo que significaba 'no volverán a encontrarse con nadie de ahí', en otras palabras él los va a mantener alejados.

-Bien vamos Allen-. Johnny empezó a llevar a Allen hasta un cuarto de hotel que tenían alquilado pero de la nada apareció un nivel 2 cortándole el camino.

-Es el Catorceavo, encontré al Catorceavo-. Ni bien dijo eso varios akumas de nive aparecieron para después todos lanzar una ráfaga de materia oscura en su dirección.

-Maldición-. Johnny pensó tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar pero se distrajo cuando escuchó a Allen murmurar algo y antes de que se diera cuenta una puerta del Arca apareció a sus pies y ambos cayeron a través de esta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió en el Arca ambos cayeron al piso.

-Eso duele-. Johnny dijo pero de inmediato se incorporó y empezó a tratar las heridas de Allen. –Maldición el Conde realmente trataba de matarte-. Johnny dijo mientras vendaba a Allen.

-Bueno no es nada raro-. Allen respondió riendo un poco para tratar de calmar el ambiente antes de incorporarse. –Realmente no quería tener que usar esto de nuevo-. Allen pensó en voz alta.

-El arca ¿por qué?-. Johnny preguntó.

-Porque siento que es lo mismo que pedir ayuda al Catorceavo-. Fue la respuesta.

-Eso es ridículo-. Johnny respondió riéndose haciendo que Allen lo viera extrañado. –Digo es cierto que es debido a que tienes el permiso que puedes usar el Arca, pero al fin y al cabo eres tu usándola no el Catorceavo-.

Allen solo sonrió un poco. –Por cierto Johnny ¿Cómo están todos en la Orden, digo antes de que te fueras?-.

Johnny se puso a pensar por un rato y después respondió. –Pues los que te conocen están algo deprimidos sobre todo los otros exorcistas, a Leverrier parece que no le importa en lo más mínimo y ya dijo que si alguien de la Orden te encontraba debían capturarte o matarte-. Allen ya estaba esperando una respuesta como esa en lo que se refiere a Leverrier, aunque no lo conoció mucho era obvio que a él no le importan los sacrificios que se hagan para derrotar al Conde y debido al Catorceavo él ya era considerado una amenaza para ese propósito.

-Por cierto Johnny-. Allen le hablo luego de estar callado por un rato. -¿y Lenalee?-. Tenía que preguntar luego de la manera en la que se fue no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Ella estuvo deprimida por algún tiempo pero luego volvió a ser la de siempre, aunque la verdad se veía muy feliz cuando supo que Kanda y yo vendríamos a buscarte-. Johnny respondió sonriéndole.

Se quedaron callados un rato hasta que Allen se levantó de pronto y abrió una puerta hacia otra ciudad. –Vamos necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde comer y en donde pueda pensar como vencer al Catorceavo-. Allen dijo abriendo la puerta, Johnny asintió y ambos pasaron por la puerta.

* * *

**Reto terminado.**

**Bueno hasta acá el capítulo, el reto decía que si queríamos lo podíamos hacer de más capítulos pero yo lo voy a hacer un one-shot nomas.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews con su opinión.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
